Tres secretos y medio
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir deberan de descubrir el acertijo si quieren salvar a Paris. Marinette explora otras personalidades. Triangulos amorosos confunden el corazon de nuestra heroina. ¿Todo lo que se ve es real, o producto de la imaginacion? (Contenido de madurez a lo largo del fanfiction)
1. Oscuridad

¡Hola chicos! Sean bienvenidos a mi fanfic, esta historia la comence a escribir el año pasado, pero por la mudanza, el nuevo colegio, el estres del dia al dia tuve que dejarlo a medias, y ayer por casualidad comence a leerlo otra vez y me moleste conmigo misma por haberme dejado por la mitad y a ustedes tambien, debido a que ha pasado un año completo varias de mis visiones para esta historia las olvide, pero eso no significa que pueda crear otros caminos para este fanfic, quiero volver a obtener su confianza esta vez actualizando tanto como pueda, de verdad me voy a esforzar para que sea al menos una vez al mes y no dejarlos plantados. Cuando subi este fanfic por primera vez se llamaba "Dos Mundos" ahora como quiero hacer cuenta nueva he realizado algunos cambios en los capitulos (mas que todo ortograficos, y cambiando algunos nombres, sin dejar de perder la esencia del anterior), espero lograr mayor exito y mas frescura con esta actualizacion.

 **¡Dejen sus reviews, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo!**

 **¡Celebremos ya que la segunda temporada se esta estrenando ahora! Hagan sus teorias para el final, ¡Asi es mas divertido el show!**

 **Hable bastante, y ahora los dejo con la historia, gracias por leer y disfruten del capitulo**

 **Diana Torrealba.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Thomas Astruc es el creador original junto con los protagonistas. Solo mis personajes son originales junto con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo uno**

 **Oscuridad, mano amiga.**

 _Oscuridad...Había una niebla sombría que me impedía ver, no sabía qué camino tomar, que acción hacer o que idea me iba ayudar a poder salir de aquí, por horas he estado recorriendo este lugar desconocido, sin tener algún rumbo cierto, totalmente sola, acompañada con el eco de mis pisadas por aquel piso negro en el cual podía ver mi cara reflejada. Siento como la ansiedad y la desesperación incrementan dentro de mí, siento que puedo gritar y perder el control en cualquier momento, aquella heroína, la representación de valentía para una nación ya no estaba, solo había una adolescente débil cualquiera, cobarde, desesperanzada, totalmente sumergida por la oscuridad del lugar y la de su corazón._

\- ¿Marinette?

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté.

 _No reconocía aquella voz, tenía un tono grave, propio de un adolescente, pude sentir calma en mi corazón desesperado, cualquier señal de vida ya me brindaba paz, pero al no poderla identificar la paranoia continuaba en mi mente. ¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, no me quiero sentir así, ya hay alguien aquí conmigo ¿Porqué no puedo dejar la ansiedad?_

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó aquella voz lejana.

-¡Por favor sálvame!- contesté con desesperación.

\- ¿Marinette estas aquí?-Volvió a preguntar demandando una repuesta.

¡ESTOY ACÁ! -contesté gritando a todo pulmón.

 _¿Porqué no me escucha? Un minuto... No estoy emitiendo ningún sonido, estoy muda ¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡AUXILIO!_

\- ¡Marinette, despierta!

¿Despierta?, ¿Cómo que despierta?, ¡He estado despierta todo este tiempo!

\- ¡MARINETTE!

\- ¡AHHHH!, ALYA DEJA DE GRITARME ESTOY DESPIERTA-

-Tan despierta que no le has prestado atención a toda la clase- comentó con sarcasmo-

 _Estoy segura que no estaba dormida, todo se veía tan real, si hubiera sido un sueño lo hubiera olvidado en el mismo instante de haberme despertado, y esa voz, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué no me escuchaba?, ¿Era un producto de mi subconsciente?, tendré que hablar con Tikki._

-Gracias por despertarme Alya, ¿Me podrías prestar los apuntes para poder ponerme al día?

-Por supuesto-afirmó- Por favor procura dormir bien hoy, no creo que te gustaría dejar de ver a Adrien en todas las clases por andar soñando- sonríe.

-Qué cosas dices Alya-reí vacilando mientras guardaba sus apuntes en mi mochila- Nos vemos mañana, gracias.

-Te veo mañana Marinette- se despidió mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro.

 _Alya siempre me hace reír, me cuida como mi segunda madre, no me puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ella, las estupideces que hubiese cometido si no fuera sido por sus advertencias, o las malas decisiones que me hubieran perjudicado sin sus oportunos consejos, a ella le debo muchas cosas, y a veces me siento culpable al no poderle revelar mi identidad, pienso que esa sería una gran manera de retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero en el fondo ¿Cómo se sentiría ella al saber que su mejor amiga la que le siempre le promete que le contará todo, y no confiarle aquel secreto tan importante? Ladybug es su heroína ¡Ella es la mejor amiga de su heroína!, Y no lo sabe, ¿Se sentiría decepcionada de mí?, ¿Dejaría de ser fan de Ladybug?, es un futuro que no quiero conocer, prefiero seguir encubierta, por ahora supongo._

 _Deseo enredarme entre mis sabanas y jamás poder salir, escapar a mi propio mundo y jamas regresar, mi cuarto siempre ha sido mi guarida, el único lugar donde me puedo expresar, y ser quien soy sin ser juzgada, diseñar todo lo que mi mente se imagina, y por supuesto lo más importante, dormir._

-Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh Tikki, la verdad es que no tanto, tuve como una especie de pesadilla, pero siento que no estaba dormida, fue como si mi cuerpo estuviera en un lugar y mi alma en otra, ¿Puede que sea algún efecto secundario del Miraculous?

-Es la primera vez que oigo un caso como este, tendría que revisar algún libro, ¡Eureka! Puedo buscar en el...

Tikki quedo a medias tras ser interrumpida por la televisión, estaban dando las noticias de último minuto. Nunca cambio el canal, siempre debo saber dónde tengo que ir para salvar el día.

-Entre las últimas noticias, se han identificado más de cinco robos en varias joyerías alrededor de Paris, se sospecha que el responsable de los multiples robos sea un mismo individuo ¿Dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Tikki ¡Transformame!

 _En los momentos cuando Tikki me estaba transformando no podía parar de pensar como una ciudad tan turística como Paris tuviera una seguridad tan mediocre como para no detener al ladrón. Pero no claro... Ahí es cuando entramos nosotros para hacer todo el trabajo, vaya sorpresa. Llegué a la escena del crimen usando mi yoyo por todos los edificios cercanos, ¿Saben lo divertido que es cuando puedes ver la ciudad desde el cielo? Es una de las cosas que agradezco poder vivir al poder ser una súper heroína._

-Buenas tardes señorita Ladybug, gracias por venir.

-El placer es mío Oficial Roger, solo cumplo mi deber, cuénteme ¿Qué ha pasado acá?

-Ahora estamos en la joyería de la señora Dalric, han robado ocho collares de esmeraldas, diamantes, amatistas y cristales. Estimando el valor monetario de todos los collares, se totalizo más de 9.000.000 millones de euros robados.

Qué demonios, ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? ¡Cómo pueden dejar que un simple ladrón pueda llevarse esa cantidad de dinero! Traté de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ha pasado desde el último robo?- Cruze los brazos dándome cierta sensación de superioridad ante el policía.

-Hace unos 6 minutos-contestó mirando su reloj.

\- ¿Ha visto a Chat Noir?

-Pensaba que estaba con usted

-¿Escuche bien?, ¿Mi Lady hace un segundo estaba preguntando por mí?

-Speaking of the devil…- susurre **(Hablando del Rey de Roma* Así es como nosotros diríamos en Español)**

 _Y ahí estaba parado en dos patas, agarrándose la cola, dándole vueltas, la lanzó consiguiendo enredarla a mi muñeca y la jaló atrayéndome hacia él, sentía sus garras deslizándose por mis mejillas y su mirada pícara de costumbre haciéndome sentir casi atraída hacía el, casi._

\- ¿Me extrañabas tesoro?- sonreía acercando su rostro hacia el mío

-Chat no comiences- contesto quitándole la mano de mi cara- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer

Entiendo que su manera de expresar su cariño hacia a mi sea muy amorosa, pero yo no se lo puedo corresponder, yo estoy totalmente enamorada de Adrien y de nadie mas.

-Nosotros iremos a investigar el caso Oficial Roger no se tiene que preocupar por nosotros- comentó Chat Noir

-Está bien, dejaré este caso a los expertos, que tengan un buen día chicos, si me necesitan vayan a la estación de policías, trataremos de investigar los otros casos

 _El Oficial Roger tomo su patrulla, encendió las sirenas y se fue a toda marcha a su destino, Chat y yo nos quedamos inspeccionando el lugar. Un minuto… ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!, ¡La joyería está intacta!, solo estaban los espacios vacíos de los collares robados, no había ni siquiera un rastro de polvo ni de huellas dactilares, nada de nada._

-Parece que estamos cara a cara con un profesional- Comentó Chat con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Chat, ¿Vas a seguir con los chistes? Esto es un caso serio, concéntrate- recriminé

\- ¿¡Puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede últimamente?! Estas muy malhumorada el día de hoy- contestó molesto.

-Lo siento, he tenido un día fuera de lo común y la cabeza me esta doliendo mucho, terminemos con esto rápido y nos vamos, ¿Sí?- Conteste pidiendo disculpas, cuando eres un superhéroe no debes mezclar tu vida privada con los trabajos, ni siquiera Chat Noir tenía la culpa de mi mal día y la he estado pagando con el.

-Como digas my lady.

\- ¿QUE ESON ESAS NUBES NEGRAS EN EL CIELO? ¿SON TOXICAS? ¡LADYBUG! ¡CHAT NOIR! ¡AUXILIO!-

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Chat Noir volteando la cabeza, había gente gritando y corriendo alborotados, Chat comenzó a sentirse preocupado y asustado no llegaba a entender porque la gente se estaba tan alterada

-Salgamos de inmediato, Chat.

 _Ambos salimos a toda velocidad de la joyería, veíamos como los ciudadanos corrían horrorizados de como el cielo se teñía de negro con aquellas nubes misteriosas, Chat Noir reaccionó sin perder ningún segundo sacando su bastón mientras se aproximaba a las nubes extendiendo sus brazos para tocarlas y descubrir su origen._

 _Aquellas nubes no eran ordinarias, tenía algo diferente a las normales a parte del color, se podía sentir un campo magnético alrededor de ellas, un segundo ¿Campo magnético? ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!, ¡TIENEN ELECTRICIDAD!_

\- ¡CHAT, ¡CUIDADO TINENE ELECTRICIDAD, NO LO TOQUES! ¡CHAT!- _Grité con todas mis fuerzas formando un circulo alrededor de mi boca usando las manos tratando de amplificar el alcance de mi voz, Chat Noir ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharme. A pesar de eso volteó confundido, pero siguió extendiendo el brazo hasta tocar la nube electrocutándolo y dejándolo inmóvil mientras caía desde una gran altura._

 _¡NO CHAT! ¿QUE HAGO? PIENSA, PIENSA, ¡YA SE! Tome mi yo-yo, y lo lance enredándolo en la punta de un rascacielos, vi el cuerpo de Chat aproximándose a la altura de donde estaba y me lance… Lo pude atrapar por la cintura y enredé el yoyo al techo de un edificio cualquiera, por el peso que llevaba mi aterrizaje fue muy torpe, caí al piso dando varias vueltas hasta golpearme la cabeza contra un tubo que sostenía un comercial de McDonald's con los descuentos semanales._

 _Abrí los ojos, pero estaba muy mareada como para poder ver algo, todo se movía muy rápido, pero desde el fondo vi una figura negra acercándose hacia mí, estaba todo vestido de negro, ¿Eras tu Chat?, ojalá estés bien-pensé-_

\- ¿Chat eres tú?- pregunté débilmente dejando caer mi cabeza con su propio peso contra el piso del techo

\- ¡Vaya! pero nada mas vean a quienes tenemos acá a la parejita de héroes mas inepta de toda Francia y yo que pensaba que me podrían entretener en este día tan aburrido, que lastima…- comentó con gran sarcasmo la voz misteriosa aproximándose hacía donde estoy

 _¿Pero quién es esta persona?, Claramente no es Chat-comencé a preguntarme- ¡Maldición! No lo puedo ver bien, lo único que puedo distinguir entre todo su vestuario negro son esos ojos esmeraldas que tiene, sentí como me levanto la cara del suelo posando sus dedos en mi barbilla mientras aproximaba su cara hacia la mía_

-No culpo a Chat Noir por estar enamorado de ti- sonría con una mirada cínica propia de un psicópata

-No, me toques… ¡¿Quien… coño... eres?!- Pregunté mientras trataba de disimular mi dolor quedando mediocre en el intento

\- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿En dónde han quedados mis modales? Mi nombre es Lewis, el autoproclamado mejor mago-ladrón de Europa, he venido con la esperanza de poder divertirme con vosotros, pero al parecer ni siquiera están cerca de llegar a mi liga- Contestó acompañado de la misma sonrisa cínica

 _¿Qué? ¿Fue él? He escuchado de el en noticias internacionales pero nunca pensé que vendría a Paris a robar joyas solo porque estaba aburrido, quisiera tener la fuerza para levantarme y pelear contra el pero estoy muy herida, sigo sin poder ver claramente su rostro, pero sus ojos… Ese color esmeralda es lo único que puedo ver bien._

\- ¡Ay pobrecita! No tienes ni fuerza para responderme, tranquila como soy un caballero te haré un favor, pero para nuestro próximo encuentro me gustaría que estuvieras lista para una honorable batalla, señorita Ladybug y señor Chat Noir.

 _Acerco aún más mi cara a la suya quedando a un centímetro de mi hipnotizándome con sus ojos, ví como mi vista se pintaban de negro como aquellas nubes con el cielo hasta quedar completamente ciega, y vaya ironía terminé otra vez donde todo empezó, en un lugar totalmente negro sin saber dónde estoy, y sin nadie que me pudiera ayudar._

 ** _There was only darkness...Again._**

 _Solo habia oscuridad, again._


	2. Ocean Blue Eyes

**Capitulo dos**

 ** _Ocean blue eyes looking at mine_**

 ** _(Ojos de oceano azul, mirando a los mios)_**

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, estudios Zag y Thomas Astruc contienen todos los derechos salvo esta historia original y personajes creados por mi._**

* * *

 _Después de haber despertado mágicamente en mi cuarto tras la "batalla" contra Lewis mi fiebre ha incrementado considerablemente durante los últimos días, mi madre ha cuidado de mi con sus sopas milagrosas, y baños infernales de agua fría, desagradables pero efectivas._

-38.5 grados ya se te ha bajado la fiebre, pero sigues con quebranto Marinette, deberías quedarte hoy en casa- Sugirió mamá observando el termómetro en su mano

-Muchas gracias mamá, pero no hace falta, ya tengo que ir al colegio-contesté mientras me levantaba con dificultad

\- ¿Te sientes bien?, no quiero que te exigas de más, te conozco Marinette- insistió con autoridad.

\- Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, confía en mí- Tomé el bolso del perchero y le dí un beso en la frente- Nos vemos después, te quiero.

-Que te diviertas hija, cuídate por favor.

 _Volteé a devolverle el saludo con la mano mientras desaparecía por la puerta hacia el exterior, decidí usar los atajos ya que estaba muy medida de tiempo, como buena estudiante debo mantener mis asistencias puntuales. Mientras me aproximaba al colegio, podía ver a Alya alegremente saludándome con la mano desde lejos, le correspondí el saludo y me acerque a ella._

-Buenos días, Marinette- sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos para darme un abrazo que correspondí con cariño

-Buenos días, Alya

 _Cada vez que la veo sonreír es como si mi mundo se viera más colorido, ella es una de las personas que más confío y es tan leal conmigo que difícilmente me imagino no tenerla a mi lado. Me acorde que todavía tenía sus cuadernos conmigo, procedí a abrir mi bolso para devolvérselos._

-Aquí tienes los cuadernos que me prestaste ayer, muchas gracias- agradecí entregándoselos en sus manos.

-De nada, cuando quieras, ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi frente- Sigues con fiebre Marinette.

-Sí, pero no me está molestando mucho, tranquila estaré bien- sonreí para cubrir mi mentira, la fiebre me estaba matando, pero no me quería quedar en casa sin ver a Adrien, sería el peor de mis pesadillas.

 _Logré distraer su atención hablando de temas varios. Alya observa a Nino y Adrien de reojo acercándose hacia nosotras. Nino saludaba con la mano a Alya y esta le corresponde. Adrien nos dedicó una sonrisa a las dos, aquella sonrisa que mata a cualquiera, el simple hecho de poder verla me hace sentir tan privilegiada._

-Señoritas- sonríe Nino mientras arreglaba su gorra

\- ¿Cómo están chicos? - Preguntó Alya sonriendo.

 _Sentí como Alya me dió un codazo para hacerme entender que estableciera una conversación con Adrien, entre mi diccionario de palabras ninguna oración que creaba era coherente, comencé a sudar como si recién terminaba de correr un maratón, el temblor de mis piernas me dificultaban mantener el equilibrio, sentía como mi fiebre comenzaba a incrementar fugazmente, muchos problemas dentro de mí, los segundos se sentían minutos, tuve una visión de mi misma desmayándome. Y todo porque no se como saludar._

-Hola Marinette, ¿Todo bien?- Saludó Adrien con preocupación.

-Ho...Ho...Hola Adrien- Contesté como pude, juntando las dos sílabas que tanto estaba luchando por formar.

-No te preocupes Adrien, Marinette está de maravilla, tiene un poco de fiebre, pero ya sabes, cambios del clima- Comentó Alya poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras sonreía con la esperanza de convencer a los chicos.

 _Adrien tomó la iniciativa, Alya tuvo que inventar una excusa, todo porque yo no se como hablar en frente al chico que me gusta, me molesta ser así, tan tímida, tan vulnerable en frente a Adrien, ¿Cómo algún día se enamorará de mí si ni siquiera le puedo hablar? Desgraciadamente Alya y yo no vamos a estar juntas por siempre, y es algo totalmente inevitable y ni siquiera porque ahora estemos juntas significa que debería depender de ella, necesito aprender a defenderme por mi misma ante las adversidades. Que sí... En este caso es un chico de mi misma edad._

\- ¿Escucharon sobre el nuevo estudiante? – Comentó Nino cambiando el tema.

\- ¡Mentira!- Dijimos Alya y yo en unísono sorprendidas.

-Sí, no sabemos de donde es o como se llama- agregó Adrien mas emocionado que nunca.

-Ni les importa, ni necesitan saberlo, yo seré su mejor amiga, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes-Excepto tu Adrien- Se acerque a el, no vaya ser que lo espante y se quiera salir del colegio-Interrumpió una voz chillona desde el fondo, todos sabemos muy bien de quien provenía.

 _Y fue ahí cuando la persona más egocéntrica, fastidiosa, patética y todos los adjetivos calificativos que quieras ponerle aparece en escena. Chloe, se cree la más popular del colegio teniendo tan solo una amiga, que es mas que todo un perro faldero. Aunque Adrien es su amigo de la infancia, solo que nunca lo ha comentado en voz alta, me da curiosidad el porque._

-Tranquila, en ese caso no te lo vamos a presentar para que no se espante- Comenté con sarcasmo.

 _Quienes estaban alrededor voltearon hacia donde estábamos, todos sorprendidos, realmente sin saber que responder, se creó un silencio muy incomodo. Sentía como los segundo se convertían en horas, en ese momento era el capitán del Titanic, chocado mi barco contra un Iceberg que yo misma había creado, hundiéndome entre mis errores, hasta que Adrien me sacó de mis pensamientos al reírse a carcajadas, seguido de Nino, Alya y todo el mundo, hasta yo misma no pude contenerme, mágicamente el barco seguía en flote y funcionando como nunca antes, realmente estuve muy cerca._

-No creo que te convenga meterte conmigo-se aproximó Chloe violentamente hacia mí, con toda la intención de asustarme-

-Nadie se está metiendo contigo Chloe baja los humos, fue una simple broma. El hecho que te hayas molestado demuestra que para ti fue la pura verdad, ¿O no?- Comentó Alya poniéndose en frente de nosotras, ocasionando que ambas nos separáramos.

 _En ese momento fui salvada por la campana, procediendo a ir a mi clase pude ver como Chloe comenzó con sus malcriadeces, tratando de convencer a todos lo "mala que soy" y "el mal ejemplo que soy para la sociedad'" y entre mas cosas infantiles, realmente nadie le estaba parando, ni siquiera su apreciado Adrien. Ya tengo la reputación establecida en este colegio, y no porque ella sea la hija del alcalde signifiqua que vaya a corromper a todos con sus niñerías, al menos con eso cuento._

 _Todos tomaron sus puestos asignados, y por supuesto como quejarme del mío si tengo aquella vista de cabellos rubios lizos como era la cabellera de Adrien. ¿Es normal decir estas cosas cuando estas enamorada? ¿O es que esto ya es obsesión descontrolada?_

\- ¡Silencio, por favor!- demandó la profesora con voz firme sacándome de mis pensamientos- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, adelante y por favor introdúcete a la clase- le dio una señal para que entrara al salón, _estaba entusiasmada por verlo, el último estudiante nuevo que habíamos recibido fue a Adrien, y me encantaría tener mas amigos._

 _El chico nuevo se dio a conocer, era un poco más alto que Adrien, cabello negro ensortijado y desarreglado, usaba lentes redondos negros, su tono de piel era un café claro, estaba usando con una camisa de vestir color blanca con un sweater azul marino, unos jeans azul claro desgarrados y botines negros._

 _Tenía pecas en la nariz y abajo de los ojos por el inicio de los caches, leves pero lo suficiente para notarlas. Se paró en medio de la clase, había un océano azul en sus ojos, donde podías nadar si quedabas totalmente perdidos en ellos, nuestros océanos se conocieron mientras se unían en nuestras miradas, ahí fue cuando salí a la superficie dándome cuenta que estábamos haciendo contacto visual, sacudí mi cabeza para encontrar mi concentración, solo me quedo dedicarle una sonrisa para no quedar como una lunática, el cual le agradezco que correspondiera con la misma alegría con la que fue enviada._

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Laertes, soy Francés con desendencia británica. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien- finalizó su introducción con un sorbo de café que traía consigo.

-Espero que todos se lleven bien con Laertes y lo integren a la clase como familia, puedes sentarte en la tercera fila a lado de Iván, por favor Iván levanta la mano para que Laertes pueda saber dónde sentarse, gracias. Ahora todos abran sus textos en la página ochenta y nueve-

 _El asiento de Laertes estaba justo detrás de mí, ¡Que lástima! Ya me hubiera gustado tenerlo a lado para poder seguir nadando en aquel océano. Espera Marinette ¿Acaso te estas volviendo loca? Ya tienes a Adrien para fantasear, lo menos que necesitas es otra distracción, ¡Concéntrate!_

 _La clase paso rápido, y había llegado la hora del receso, varios se quedaron en el salón para hablar con Laertes, naturalmente ya que es el nuevo…_

\- ¿Podrían alejarse de Laertes?- Llegó Chloe apartando a todos de su camino quedando a lado de el- Como hija del alcalde tengo el derecho de ser quien le dé un tour por el colegio, y no quiero que ustedes tontos lo arruinen como siempre lo hacen- Chloe tomó la mano de Laertes y comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia la puerta del salón, pero él se quedó parado en seco haciendo que Chloe comenzara a tirar de su brazo para hacer que caminara a su dirección deseada.

\- ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Te pesan las piernas?- comentó Chloe enojada.

-No me acuerdo el momento en el que te pedí que me mostraras el colegio- respondió seco, su océano se estaba apagando, aquella mirada no era la misma que tenía antes, esta está muerta en comparación.

 _Todos en el salón quedamos mudos, nos mirábamos unos a los otros con nerviosismo, nadie se le había ocurrido hablarle así a Chloe y mucho menos recién llegando._

\- ¿Disculpa?, Sabes que puedo hacerte salir por la misma puerta en la que entraste y más nunca volver, ¿Verdad?- Entrecerró los ojos, ubicando sus manos en su cintura, con un aire de rivalidad decretada.

\- ¿Sabes lo poco que me importa?- Contestó agresivamente con ojos desafiadores- No sabes con quien te estás metiendo.-Cada vez su océano perdía mas color- Si me disculpas, yo mismo me puedo hacer un tour, no necesito de tu hospitalidad, muchas gracias por el interés, nos vemos.

 _¡Vaya carácter! Esa fue la primera impresión que dejo en mi, y seguramente en todos. Apenas era su primer día de clase y ya estaba peleando con Chloe y es capaz de contestarle como él quiera y sin miedo, ha ganado mi admiración, quisiera ser you quien le mostrara el colegio._

-Vuelvo en un segundo Alya- avisé, mientras agarraba mi bolso.

-Si claro, te espero- sonrió-

 _Salí del salón, con la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido muy lejos, ví como bajaba las escaleras, comencé a caminar más rápido, hasta que le toque el hombro, el volteó con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba de su café_

-Eh...Yo... ¡Hola! Me llamo Marinette, lamento el momento incomodo que acaba de pasar en el salón, pero si no te molesta yo te puedo hacer el tour- dije mientras movía mis brazos torpemente.

\- No, quiero hacerlo solo, gracias- tomó un sorbo de su café y siguió bajando las escaleras como si la conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido.

 _Me desanimé, no contaba con su rechazo, ofrecí una mano amiga y todo lo que hizo fue rechazarla de inmediato, que pena. Decidí volver al salón, pero se escuchó una fuerte explosión cerca del colegio, todos estaban gritando, volteaba a todas partes y pude ver a Alya debajo de la mesa en posición fetal, a lado de Nino, pero no pude ver a Adrien por ningún lado, ¿Pude ser que este en donde la explosión? No puede ser, no puede ser._  
 _Corrí hasta el baño de mujeres y saqué a Tikki del bolso_

-Tikki escuchaste eso, ¿no?

-Fuerte y claro Marinette, es hora que la súper heroína se haga cargo

-¡Tienes razón Tikki!, ¡Transfórmame!

 _ **¡Salí del baño a toda marcha lista para salvar el día otra vez!**_

* * *

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **Decidi hacer los comentarios al final del capitulo, se ve mas bonito yo creo.**_

 _ **He decidido actualizar dos veces esta semana ya que se vienen semanas de examenes y aplicaciones para la universidad y no creo tener mucho tiempo, aunque ya tengo horneado el capitulo tres, no se peocupen :)**_

 _ **Estoy disfrutando mucho, hacia tiempo que estrañaba esta emocion de escribir novelas.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer, seguir y comentar mi historia! Se los agradezco chicos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**_

 ** _¡No se olviden de dejar reviews eso me demustra que les gusta esta historia, no olviden seguir la historia para ser notificados!_**

 ** _¡Tampoco se olviden de ver los nuevos episodios de esta segunda temporada a partir de este fin de semana y la semana que viene!_**

 ** _Love y'all_**

 ** _Diana Torrealba._**


	3. Let's play

**Capitulo tres**

 **Let's play**

 _Lacé mi yo-yo enredándolo alrededor de los edificios para así poder llegar más rápido a la escena, escuchaba a la multitud gritando, ví gente asfixiándose. Niños, adultos y ancianos con un gran charco de sangre alrededor de su cadaver… No fue una escena que alguien quisiera ver. Como súper heroína desgraciadamente he tenido que acostumbrarme a ver este tipo de panoramas en repetidas ocasiones, al principio solía llorar desconsoladamente todas las noches, no podía dormir porque cada pesadilla era más y más sangrienta, ya no lo podía soportar… He llegado a un nivel extremo donde estaba a punto de renunciar a ser Ladybug pero Chat Noir pudo mantenerme en calma, no fueron mis mejores días…_

 _Agarré tantas personas como pude y las llevaba a lugares donde el humo no les alcanzara, había muchos niños perdidos llorando, los lleve a la estación de policías para que pudieran hacerse cargo, mientras que yo averiguaba sobre la explosión. ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo? ¿Fue un grupo terrorista?, miré al cielo y vi como comenzó a teñirse con aquellas nubes negras otra vez… Un segundo, ¿Dije otra vez? ¿Acaso será?_

-Sí, puede ser que sea Lewis de nuevo My Lady.

\- ¡Que susto de muerte me has pegado Chat! no te aparezcas de la nada y mucho menos con este humo que no me deja ver nada- _recriminé molesta_ -

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso- _sonríe_ -

 _Chat saco su bastón y comenzó a darle vueltas haciendo que el humo desapareciera solo por el área donde estábamos, no podíamos ver más allá, nos adentramos más en aquel oscuro lugar hasta que escuchamos una voz un tanto familiar._

\- ¡Ustedes dos vaya sí que se tardan en llegar! ¿Acaso no les han enseñado modales?

\- ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas matado tantos civiles inocentes? - _Grité con toda la furia que tenía en mi cuerpo_ \- ¡La batalla es entre nosotros!

-No es mi culpa que hubiera civiles a donde quería lanzar mis bombas, pero vaya estorbo que eran, por culpa de ellos no pude destruir el Museo del Louvre. Ese era mi verdadero plan, solo quería llamar su atención- _sonríe con inocencia._

 _Y fue ahí cuando pudimos verlo perfectamente, estaba usando una gabardina negra larga con unas botas negras, era alto, color cafe matte con los ojos verdes esmeralda aquellos que me hipnotizaron aquel día cuando me ''salvo'', su cabello era negro alborotado con rulos, ese cabello me parece un poco familiar, ¿No lo había visto antes?_

\- ¿Acaso tú no eres humano?- _dijo Chat acercándose a él con el puño listo para darle en la cara, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle hubo un viento que hizo volar a Chat estrellándolo contra un carro._

\- ¡CHAT! - _Grité mientras tratada de no perder a Lewis de vista._

 _Y Lewis había desaparecido... No sabía donde se había metido, se desplazaba muy rápido como Flash. Fui a revisar a Chat Noir y ahí estaba Lewis levantándolo con una mano mientras lo estrangulaba. Chat tratada de soltarse con patadas y usaba sus manos tratando de separar la mano de Lewis de su cuello._

-¡Oh no!, Chat!- _grité con miedo, ver aquella escena me causó escalofríos, estaban matando a mi amigo justo frente de mis ojos._

 _Traté de acércame con pasos torpes pero escuche aquella advertencia que me hizo parar en seco._

-Si te acercas un centímetro más, voy a matarlo - _Dijo mirándome de reojo con aquel ojo esmeralda, usando una de sus más cínicas sonrisas._

 _Lewis apretaba la mano con más fuerza para cortarle la respiración a Chat... Se me está acabando el tiempo, ¡Si sigue así lo va a matar! Piensa, Marinette... Mientras observaba el suelo encontré una hojilla y lo lancé hacia su mano creándole una gran cicatriz en toda la superficie, inmediatamente soltó a Chat mientras se agarraba la mano gritando. Salí corriendo y tomé a Chat mientras enredaba el yo-yo a otro edificio, Chat estaba respirando muy fuerte tratando de agarrar tanto aire como podía._

-Tranquilo, ya vas a poder respirar en pocos minutos, aguanta- _dije mientras lo miraba con preocupación._

\- ¡Estas muerta! - _Dijo una voz a mis espaldas no tuve la suficiente valentía de voltear a verlo_ -

-Pis..to…la…corre- _dijo Chat como pudo, todavía no tenía aire suficiente-_

 _Pis… to…la? Mierda tiene una pistola, miré a mis alrededores y había otro edificio cerca, tome mi yo-yo y lo enrede en un tubo que estaba en aquella azotea, agarré muy bien a Chat pegándolo a mi cadera derecha, y le dije en voz baja_

-Agárrate, que vamos a volar un poco.

 _Volamos lo más rápido como pudimos, tuve que enredar mi yo-yo a otro edificio, porque las balas pasaban muy cerca de nosotros, Chat finalmente pudo agarra aire y comenzamos a correr y saltar por encima de varias azoteas, hasta que una de las balas me_  
 _dió en el tobillo ocasionando mi caía._

-¡Mierda me dio en el tobillo!- _grité agarrándomelo, mis manos se llenaban de sangre_ -

-Déjame ver- _comentó Chat apartando mis manos, sacó el objeto de metal, y lo alzó para observarlo con más detalle_ \- My lady, esto no es una bala, es un perdigón.

-Vaya pero que inteligente- _comentó Lewis con sarcasmo_ \- No puede ser una bala porque soy menor de edad para adquirirlas. Sin embargo puedo dispararte tantas veces como sea necesario para dejarte muerta- sonríe.

-Como te atrevas en ponerle una mano encima estás muerto- _Chat saco su bastón, y corrió hacia él con toda la disposición de pegarle_ -

 _Lewis disparo y Chat fue capaz de esquivar el perdigón. Siguió corriendo de largo sin pegarle de frente, en cambio se dio la vuelta para pegarle por detrás, pero Lewis fue hábil y uso la pistola de escudo contra el bastón._

-Eso es un truco muy viejo gatito- _dijo sonriendo cínicamente otra vez_.

-¡Este es mi momento!- _pensé._ -Mientras esta distraído puedo quitarle la pistola para no pueda defenderse -

 _Me paré como pude, y lancé el yo-yo enredándolo en su pistola y lo hale hacia mí, teniendo su pistola en mis manos._

-Ahora no tienes arma con que defenderte- sonreí- _Como hagas cualquier movimiento disparo._

-Está bien, está bien, me rindo- _contestó alzando las manos_ \- Piensa rápido.

-¡Chat! ¡No dejes que escape!- grité

 _Chat fue a golpearlo con el bastón y yo disparé, sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, y desapareció de repente... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quitó la pistola, me agarró el brazo derecho posicionándolo en mi espalda, caí al suelo con el encima y la pistola en mi cabeza. Chat quedó inmóvil al verme vulnerable sin ninguna manera de escapar._

-No me sobreestimes, soy el mejor mago de Europa, una simple heroína como tú no podría conmigo, lo más divertido es que ni siquiera estoy usando ni el 5% de toda mi magia, ni en un millón de años podrán vencerme- _su sonrisa triunfal resplandecía su rostro_.

 _No podía ver muy bien que había al mi alrededor, pero pude notar que había una gran valla comercial atrás de nosotros sostenido por unos tubos, miré a Chat y articule una palabra con mi boca, el me entendió perfectamente, pero sabía que solo tenía un intento y si salía mal podía morir, pero era eso o perder ante Lewis. Obviamente eso no va con nuestro estilo._

-¡CATACLISMO!- _gritó Chat, corrió a toda velocidad, por detrás de nosotros, sin pegarle a Lewis pero daño los tubos que sostenían el comercial que comenzó a caerse hacia nosotros. Lewis desapareció, mientras que Chat salió corriendo atrapándome e alejándome de ese muro gigante que me iba a caer encima. El plan era que Lewis pensara que Chat iba a golpearlo pero en verdad era tumbar el comercial rescatarme e aplastarlo a el, todo en un intervalo de siete segundos._

 _Saltamos a otra azotea para estar a salvos. Lewis estaba enfrente de nosotros sonriendo y aplaudiendo, acercándose poco a poco, Chat y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva._

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Pudieron engañarme esta vez, pero no creo que haya una segunda. Me divertí hoy, nos vemos en la próxima chicos- _Antes de irse, se acercó hacia mí, y me entrego una rosa, lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció._

\- ¡Aparte de bastardo es un playboy! - _comentó Chat molesto mirando hacia la rosa_ _ **(Playboy es como decir mujeriego)**_

-Tenemos que acabar con el antes de que nos destruya- _dije mirando la rosa_ \- El ni siquiera estaba siendo serio con nosotros, nos estaba humillando.

-Tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros vamos a derrotarlo, tal vez ahora no, pero lo haremos, y Paris estará a salvo como siempre.

 _Chat tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos, mientras se acercaba poco a poco quedando muy cerca de mi cara, obviamente quería que lo besara, pero no podía, no puedo traicionar mis sentimientos, es cierto que me gusta Chat, pero no es de la misma manera. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano en frente de mi cara._

-Chat, te he dicho muchas veces que no me beses, porque no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí. Además no es momento para romanticismos, deberíamos estar pensando en cómo derrotar a este tipo.

-Lo que no sientes por mí por ahora, lo sentirás después, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?-

-Todavía está sangrando- _dije mientras lo miraba, mis aretes comenzaron a sonar_ \- Lo mejor es que me vaya, hasta luego Chat.

 _Lance mi yo-yo y salí de la escena._

-Hasta luego My Lady- Chat hizo una reverencia-

* * *

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Esta semana estuvo llena de examenes y universidades, pero me las maneje para tener el capitulo listo para hoy!**

 **Que les parecio los capitulos de la serie esta semana? Personalmente enamorada del diseño de Kagami, esta bellisima! Ya no puedo esperar para ver a Lukas!**

 **Disfruten este capitulo**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Diana Torrealba**


	4. Le merveilleux Paris

**Capitulo cuatro**

 **Le merveilleux Paris**

\- ¡Atención! El viaje escolar será el miércoles de la semana que viene, se les entregara la hoja de autorización en la puerta antes de que salgan al receso, y se tiene que entregar firmada más tardar este viernes, si pueden entregarlo antes mejor, eso es todo pueden salir al receso.

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con Lewis, la explosión fue categorizado como ''El acto del terrorista desconocido'', hubo 15 muertos y 9 heridos en total, tantas familias destruidas y otras preocupadas por aquellos heridos y yo aquí en el colegio, como si no tuviera parte de la culpa. Debí ser yo la que tuvo que detener a ese imbécil, debí haber sido yo quien tuvo que haber evitado esas muertes y heridos, debí haber sido yo la que estuviera muerta por al menos tratar de salvar mi ciudad y no gente inocente que no tenía nada que ver…_

\- ¿Cómo sigues del tobillo Marinette? - _Preguntó Alya mientras veía la venda_ \- La verdad que me estas preocupando.

-Todo bien, en dos días me la tengo que quitar- _Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible_ \- No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño en el tobillo? - _Preguntó Adrien uniéndose a la conversación_ \- ¿Cuándo fue?

-Fue hace dos semanas... Yo.. Este… Estaba jugando futbol, me tropecé y me lo doble- _comencé a reír nerviosa llevando la mano a mi cabeza_.

-Marinette, a mí me dijiste que fue porque estabas corriendo- _comentó Alya con una mirada seria arqueando la ceja, Adrien volteó a mirarla tratando de comprender el malentendido-_

-Ah… Yo… Este… Claro! Es que estaba corriendo mientras jugaba al futbol, seguramente no escuchaste la otra parte Alya- _sonreí nerviosa, tratando de remediar la situación-_

-Bueno seguro que fue un mal entendido, Alya. Espero que te mejores Marinette- _Comentó Adrien, mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba con Nino al receso-_

-Ahora me explicas que fue eso, Marinette- _exijo mi amiga cruzando los brazos, un poco molesta._

-Alya lo lamento, tu sabes como soy yo cuando Adrien está cerca de mí, comienzo a decir cosas incoherentes.

-Tenemos que cambiar eso y el mejor momento es durante el viaje escolar, ¡Te entrenaré! El viernes pijamada en mi casa, hay que hacer muchos cambios a esta hermosa chica, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta-cruzó los brazos confirmando mi asistencia.

-Eres la mejor Alya!

 _Ambas nos echamos a reír mientras salimos al receso, comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, estábamos sentadas en un banco, y ambas pudimos ver a Adrien separarse de Nino e ir a un lugar del colegio._

\- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de estar sola con Adrien! Ve tras el ¡Vamos! - _dijo empujándome por todo el camino._

-Vale, vale ahí voy- _miré al frente con una mirada determinada_

 _¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Tú puedes Marinette! Me daba ánimos a mi misma mientras lo seguía con una distancia prudente, comenzó a subir las escaleras y traté de no hacer ruido, pero una de estas chilló horrible naturalmente el volteó, pero yo salté la baranda y me agarre de la escalera del lado de afuera, el continuo subiendo las escaleras y volví a saltar la baranda y seguí subiendo las escaleras, pero para ese entonces ya le había perdido de vista, comencé a buscar por las aulas y no estaba, hasta que entre a la biblioteca y tampoco estaba, me resigne y me senté en una de las mesas a pensar que tan patética puedo llegar a ser. A veces me imagino como Adrien va cayendo ante los ojos de otra chica y yo estoy parada detrás tratando de decir ''No, deberías enamorarte de mí'', pero nunca me salen las palabras y tampoco es que yo he hecho algo para que se enamore de mí, el día que eso pase, será totalmente mi culpa, no de él._

 _Comencé a pasear por las estanterías y me conseguí a Laertes, tomando un libro ya con tres en brazo, estaba montado en una silla y comenzó a perder el equilibrio, agarré sus libros antes que tocaran el piso, volteo a verme y se me quedo mirando con curiosidad_

-¡Wow! Deberías ser una súper heroína, llegaste justo a tiempo Marinette

-Reí nerviosa- _Aquí tienes tus libros, los pondré en la mesa._

-Gracias- _sonríe y va hacia la mesa con el libro que casi le provoca la caída, me invito a sentar y comenzamos a hablar._

\- ¿Ya te has acostumbrado al colegio?- _pregunté._

-Sí, ya me conozco el lugar-sonríe- Quisiera aprovechar este momento para pedir disculpas por mi actitud el primer día de clases, me ofreciste tu ayuda y yo simplemente te dí una respuesta muy grosera _-Hizo una pausa mientras conseguía aire_ \- Esto de la mudanza me agarró de sorpresa y todo este estrés que tengo lo descargué en ti, lo lamento y la verdad me encantaría que fuésemos amigos, todavía no he podido hacer muchos desde que llegue...

 _Yo ya había olvidado ese incidente y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado todavía no se le había olvidado... Estoy muy conmovida la verdad, además su disculpa parece sincera, sé que puedo confiar en él, ¿Cierto?_

-Acepto tus disculpas, y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos.

 _Ambos sonreímos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, sentí como el tiempo se detuvo y solo nosotros éramos los únicos en este mundo fue una sensación bastante fresca, pude sentir que nuestros sentimientos eran_  
 _sinceros._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio con nuestros océanos en marea, sentía unas sensaciones de cosquillas en mi cuerpo que daban ganar de saltar, me gustaba mucho._

-Es más- _dijo mientras rompía el silencio_ -¿Qué tal si te invito a un café después de la escuela? - _sonríe mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café_.

-No tienes que hacer eso solo para disculparte- _sonreí avergonzada._

-Insisto Marinette- _guiño el ojo._

 _La campana comenzó a sonar dando la indicación de que se había terminado el receso. Ayude a Laertes a tomar sus libros y había uno que me llamo bastante la curiosidad tenía una foto del Arco del Triunfo y el titulo era "Le merveilleux Paris" (La Maravillosa Paris) Supongo que era un libro que mostraba paisajes del país, pero ¿Para que el querrá ese libro?_

-Veo que también te interesa la fotografía- _sonríe mientras veía como observaba el libro_.

-Ah…No…Yo ¿Fotografía? – _quien diría que ese libro es de fotografía, perece esos libros aburridos de geografía_ -

-Son fotos de paisajes del país, tomadas por fotógrafos profesionales, y me considero un fotógrafo entusiasta, me gusta ver las fotos de los demás y ver sus técnicas y analizarlas.

-Vaya, que interesante- _sonreí, mientras entrabamos al salón._

-Cuando vayamos por el cafe te contaré más- _me miró por ultima vez mientras se iba a su puesto._

 _Alya me miró curiosa, pues es una sorpresa que hubiera regresado con Laertes y no con Adrien como estaba planeado, yo solo trate de evadir la mirada de todos en el salón, quienes al parecer estaban bastante intrigados al vernos juntos._

-Vaya, vaya, entonces Marinette consiguió un novio en tan solo dos semanas, son un par de inadaptados, diría que son tal para cual- _Comentó Chloe llamando la atención de todo el mundo, lo que más me preocupaba era que Adrien le creyera._

-Chloe, para ser parte de una familia de clase alta y que siempre presumas de eso con tal comportamiento; eres una chica con muy poca clase, me da lastima el chico que se enamore de ti o a quien tengas que obligar estar a tu lado. Si yo fuera tu Adrien me mudo de país y me cambio el nombre- _Respondió Laertes mirando a Adrien sonriendo, obviamente poniéndolo incomodo._

-Desde que tu llegaste a este colegio no has hecho más que agotar mi paciencia y hacerme quedar mal delante de todo el mundo- _Gritó Chloe tomando su cartera con toda la intención de pegárselo en la cara._

 _No se que pasó o cómo me entrometí en la discusión, solo sabía que estaba parada en medio de Chloe y Laertes con mi mejilla derecha hinchada del dolor y todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi. Voltee a ver a Laertes a ver si no le había pasado nada, pero su mirada me atrajo completamente._

 _Furia, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente aquella mirada, estaba muy enfadado de que yo recibiera aquel golpe. Me apartó del camino y se acercó a Chloe, la miró con mucho detenimiento, podías ver la diferencia de los azules uno muy pálido contra uno muy oscuro, parecía un océano con tormentas._

-Chicos paren- _dijo Adrien, separando a Chloe de Laertes_ \- Chloe deberías pedirle disculpas a Marinette esta vez has llego muy lejos.

-Ella fue la que se metió en el medio para proteger a su novio, no es problema mío.

\- ¡Aprende a cerrar esa boca de una vez! - _contesté con todas las intenciones de pegarle, pero Laertes tomó mi mano, volteé confundida mientras lo miraba exigiendo una explicación, quería que me soltara, solo le iba a meter un golpe lo prometo._

-Yo te llevo a la enfermería- _Laertes tomó los libros y los bolsos de ambos y salimos de la clase como entramos, con la mirada de todos siguiendo nuestros pasos._

\- ¿Sabes que he grabado todo esto, cierto? - _Dijo Alya mostrándole el video_ \- No te quiero ver cerca de Marinette o de Laertes, tampoco quiero que vuelvas a formar otro escándalo, porque hago este video viral.

\- ¡Ash! Yo no puedo estudiar en este colegio lleno de perdedores ¡Le diré a mi papa!

-Saludos de mi parte- _ríe Alya, viendo a Chloe marchandose molesta de la clase_ -

-Chole se está saliendo de control- _comentó Nino._

-Vamos, tu sabes que esa niña necesita llamar la atención sea como sea, y ya me estoy cansando de que use a Marinette- _Contestó Alya cruzando sus brazos._

\- ¿Ustedes creen que en verdad ellos están saliendo? - _Preguntó Adrien con una cara un tanto seria._

 _Alya sonríe mientras le dió un golpecito en el hombro-_ ¿Celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo curiosidad. - _Adrien voltea a toda velocidad, para que Alya no notara su pequeño sonrojo_ -

 _En ese momento la profesora llego a la clase, preguntando por Marinette y Laertes al ver los puestos vacíos, le explicamos y Chloe tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el salón después de clase… Después del incidente no volví a ver a Marinette y Laertes… Era la primera vez que Marinette se salta clases._

* * *

 ** _HELLO GUYS!_**

 **Lo se! Actualice muchisimo mas rapido, la razon es porque esta semana estoy muy atareada y queria montar esta semana mas rapido y no dejarlos sin capitulo!**

 **Agradeceria si dejaran reviews, ne he recivido ninguno desde el capitulo dos y eso desanima :( espero recibir al menos uno en este capitulo**

 **Los quiero**

 **Diana Torrealba.**


	5. Un placer conocerte

**Capitulo cinco**

 **Love never happens like you think it really should**

(El amor nunca sucede como tu piensas que deberia ser)

* * *

-Aquí tienes hielo Marinette, póntelo en la mejilla para que se baje la hinchazón _-dijo Laertes mientras me extendía los hielos, seguido de sentarse en la silla justo al frente de mi._

-Muchas gracias- _susurré bajando mi mirada._

-No debiste meterte en el medio, yo pude haber esquivado fácilmente la cartera

 _Estaba molesto y tiene razones para estarlo, nadie me llamo para meterme en el medio, algunas veces mi instinto de super heroina crea impulsiones en mi que simplemente no puedo controlar. Su mirada seguía de color oscuro tratando de poco a poco encontrar su color original, me exigía una buena explicación que no tenía para aquel momento rebuscaba en mi mente cualquier cosa para decir._

-Se que no debí meterme y sinceramente tampoco entiendo porque lo hice- _encontré su mirada y trague saliva_ \- Lo siento Laertes.

-Lamento no haberte apartado del camino antes- _su cara cambio totalmente de seriedad a vergüenza ajena_ \- Muchas gracias, Marinette.

-No fue nada tranquilo.

 _Miraba el reloj de pared que estaba arriba de Laertes, la clase había comenzado hace cinco minutos, ya nos teníamos que devolver._

-Volvamos al salón Laertes, ya la clase ha empezado- _dije colocando los hielos vuelta en el frizzer de la enfermería_.

-Tengo una mejor idea Marinette- _salió corriendo hacía la puerta quedando parado en el medio impidiendo mi salida_.- Vamos a saltarnos esta clase.

-Estas loco- _no lo pensé ni dos veces, nunca he me he saltado alguna clase en mi vida._

-Vamos Marinette, saltarse una clase no es la gran cosa, y quiero llevarte a tomarte el café- _vaciló con una sonrisa pícara_.

-Eres todo un Don Juan ¿Lo sabías? Lo siento pero a esta doncella no la vas a hipnotizar tan fácilmente- _sonreí._

 _Vaya ironía he dicho ahí justo cuando fui hipnotizada por un villano no hace mucho._

-De Don Juan no tengo nada ¿Que hablas?- _Torció los ojos con el sarcasmo mas puro_ \- A estas horas los panes están recién horneados, vamos.

 _Tomó mi muñeca mientras me guiaba camino a la salida, supongo que ya era muy tarde decir que no ¿Verdad? , ya tenía un pie fuera del colegio cuando me iba a retractar. Ver París en un día de semana en las mañanas ha sido una experiencia muy grata, ver a los turistas en la Torre Eiffel tomándose fotos, gente en bicicleta, me sentía turista también._

-¿Conoces Caffè Ragazzi?- _preguntó Laertes._

-¿No es aquella cafetería que tiene café de varios países del mundo? Siempre he querido ir- _respondí ilusionada, quería probar el café de países Africanos y Latinoamericanos, estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña entrando a una tienda de dulces._

-Resulta que conozco el dueño de esa cafetería y se que nos daría unos buenos cafés gratis, ¿Te animas?- _Preguntó mientras me miraba de reojo_.

-¡Por supuesto!- _sonreí._

 _Caminamos una cuadra mientras platicábamos de fotografía, un dato importante que aprendí sobre él es que le gusta mucho analizar las fotos y querer saber el significado, normalmente prefiere ver las fotos de las revistas ya que las artísticas casi nunca tienen un significado en específico y al parecer eso le frustra mucho, me pareció un poco quisquilloso pero es una persona muy interesante._

 _Sonó una campana indicando nuestra llegada a la cafetería, el negocio tenía un concepto de colores cafes y dorados, en el mostrador había un mapa mundial con todos los cafes de diferentes lugares que tenían, al fondo de la tienda habían un juego de sofas para quienes vinieran en grupo, y varias mesas dobles acompañadas con la gran vista de la Torre Eiffel en el fondo agregando el estereotipo de la ciudad romántica que es París._

-¡Laertes!- _exclamó una voz femenina en el fondo con alta felicidad, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

-Leona...Hola- _Laertes comenzó a reír nerviosamente-_ ¿No se supone que ibas a estar con Emile de compras y le dejarías la tienda a Bruno hoy?

-Bruno tuvo que correr a la universidad, le cambiaron algunas fechas de entrega. Emile fue hacer las comprar solo. Mas importante ¿Que haces aquí cariño? Deberías estar en la escuela ¡Te dije que me dijeras si ya tenias amigos!- _le recriminó._

-Hoy salimos temprano, hubo una alerta akuma en la escuela y nos enviaron a casa, por eso la he traído hoy, te la quería presentar.

 _Que buena mentira, hasta yo me lo creí, su mirada de reojo me indicaba que le siguiera el juego con súplicas, me resigne hacerlo. Yo no miento, al menos que sea necesario, sentí que este momento lo ameritaba._

 _Leona era una señora de unos treinta o cuarenta años, cabello dorado largo con unos ojos verdes claros, usaba un delantal de cocina, era un poco mas alta que yo, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y frágil._

-Marinette ella es Leona- _nos presento Laertes mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro_ \- Leona ella es Marinette.

-Mucho gusto señora- _sonreí cordialmente._

-Pero que joven mas tierna, toda una señorita bella- _sonríe_ \- Soy Leona, la esposa del dueño _-hizo una pausa-_ También soy la madre de Laertes.

 _¿Que? ¿La madre de Laertes? Pero luce muy joven para ser su madre y lucen tan diferentes debe ser la copia exacta de su padre porque de la mama no sacó nada._

-Muchísimo gusto señora Leona, encantada de conocerla también, gracias por los cumplidos.- _estrechamos las manos._

-Ahora si madre quisiera una mesa para dos, por favor.

-Por aquí jovencitos- _tomó el liderazgo mientras nos dirigía a nuestra mesa asignada._

 _Con aquel fondo tan hermoso ¿Cómo podría quejarme de saltarme clases? Mas bien me hacía falta algo así. Leona nos trajo el menú con los cafés y me decidí por el café Colombiano de primero, seguido de el Nicaragüense y finalmente el de Ethiopia, tanta variedad se me hacía difícil escoger. Sin embargo en el fondo ya sabía a cuales iba a elegir desde el principio._

-¿Cuál pedirás?- _pregunté con curiosidad._

-Quisiera probar esta vez el café Cubano, me han dicho que en Miami es el mejor café que puedas comprar.

-Que gustos tan exquisitos Laertes- _reí vacilando._

-Soy un hombre con mucha clase que te puedo decir- _sonreía_ \- Leo, ya estamos listos.

-¿Que quieren chiquitos?- _tomó su block de notas mientras sacaba su bolígrafo del bolsillo._

-Quisiera un café Colombiano, por favor- _sonreí mientras le extendía el menú._

-Yo un cafe Cubano, por favor- _extendió el menú._

-Enseguida chiquitos.

 _Se fue con ambos menús dejándonos solos, el ambiente de la cafetería era tan satisfactorio quería hundirme en aquellos sofás y nunca salir._

-¡Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada!- _dije susurrándole._

-Lo se, puede que me parezca más a mi padre, supongo- _dijo sin ningún tipo de certeza cierta._

- _reí nerviosa_ \- Si claro a lo mejor.

 _La conversación se tornó un poco incómoda, como si indirectamente me estuviera diciendo que no hablemos de ellos, no quería ser una intrusa en un problema familiar que en nada me incumbe._

-Laertes, ¿Y eso que te mudaste para acá?- _pregunté cambiando de tema._

-Bueno como te dije antes la mudanza fue muy rápida, pero la idea estaba desde hace un tiempo pero no había sido concretada hasta hace unas dos semanas, al principio estaba en total desacuerdo, pero tuve que aceptarlo con el tiempo.

-Fue difícil dejar a tus amigos ¿no?

-Si, sobretodo a mi segunda madre, la amo muchísimo y no me quería separar de ella.

 _Su melancolía se contagió, no puede ser que este tocando todos los temas que no debería, yo no sirvo para estas cosas._

-¿Irás al viaje escolar?- _cambió de tema._

-Se supone que es mandatorio.

-¿Qué? Tenía planeado saltarme el viaje escolar- _contestó mientras torcía los ojos._

-Te gusta saltarte las clases, ¿no?- _tenía intriga en su comportamiento._

-Si no hay nada interesante ¿Para que voy?

-Necesitas la nota.

-Touché.

 _Ambos nos reímos, mientras que Leona traía nuestros pedidos, el aroma del café era mejor que mil perfumes juntos, estaba encantada de su color y la taza que acompañaba con tal elegancia, me sentía muy afortunada de tener esta oportunidad._

-Muchas gracias por insistir que saltamos clases para tomarnos este café, ha valido totalmente la pena- _dije mientras tomaba un sorbo._

-Que ironía, la niña buena contenta por haber saltado clases, se me hace que no eres tan inocente como haces creer con tus coletas Marinette.

-No me juzgues por mis coletas, si esta amistad sigue podrás conocer muchas facetas mías _-reí._

Vaya mentira, yo no soy nadie del otro mundo, aparte de ser ladybug no tengo nada especial, nunca he hecho rebeldías, solo he horneado postres con mis padres, y estoy enamorada de Adrien, ese es todo.

-No puedo esperar por ver tus facetas- _ríe._

 _Ya la escuela había acabo cuando estamos saliendo de la cafetería, Leona se despedía con la mano hasta que su silueta ya no se veía, quedamos en caminar por la plaza un rato, hasta que nos conseguimos con Alya, Nino y Adrien, y ahi comenzó la ronda de preguntas._

-¿Y donde se supone que estaban ustedes?- _preguntó Alya cruzando los brazos con una ceja arqueada._

-Cierto, se perdieron la ultima clase- _añadió Nino._

 _Me puse nerviosa, comencé a mirar para todos lados mientras encontraba una buena excusa._

-Bueno...Yo...

-Nos saltamos la clase- _contestó Laertes mientras me interrumpía, el control de la conversación quedo en sus manos._

 _Los tres se quedaron inauditos, sabiendo que yo no tendría aquella valentía para hacer tal acción todas sus miradas posaron en Laertes._

-¿Obligaste a Marinette a saltarse la clase?- _preguntó Adrien con mucha seriedad mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos._

-Yo diría que no, ¿Que dices tu Marinette?

 _Todas las miradas puestas en mi, estaba nerviosa, no quería decir algo incierto._

-No fui forzada, yo misma lo decidí.

 _La miraba de Alya y Adrien mostraban decepción, no podían creer que yo hubiera tomado aquella decisión._

-¿Porqué tanto asombro?- _preguntó Laertes incrédulo-_ Si ella misma lo ha decidido deberían respetar su decisión.

 _Nadie dijo nada, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse incómodo, Laertes tenía un buen punto y el refutarle iba a sonar muy estupido._

-Lamento si hubo un mal entendido aquí, pero yo me voy- _Laertes tomó mi mano y dejó una nota -_ Este es el número del pastelero que hace las tortas que te dije mientras hablábamos, espero que le llames en la noche cuando esta desocupado, nos vemos Marinette.

 _Laertes me guiñó el ojo y se despidió de los chicos con un adiós en general. Adrien no le quitó los ojos de encima. Nosotros no hablamos de ningún pastelero, procedi a abrir la nota y era su número de telefono, me pregunto porque tuvo que mentir así._

-Esto lo hablamos mañana en la pijamada Marinette- _Dijo Alya seria._

-Esta bien, me voy chicos los dejo para que se diviertan- _salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude._

-¿Ustedes creen que Laertes está comenzando a ser una mala influencia para ella?- _Preguntó Adrien con gran preocupación._

\- No lo creo, Marinette es una chica de buenos principios, pero ya lo veremos viejo- _contestó Nino._

 _Cayó la noche ese día y estaba en mi cuarto reflexionando lo sucedido, seguía sin encontrar que fue lo malo que hice para que todos estuvieran tan preocupados por mí. Cierto, me salté la última clase, pero fue algo que yo decidí y no debería estar afectando a mis amigos y menos a Adrien quien era el segundo mas preocupado... Decidí distraerme un rato mientras marcaba el teléfono del pastelero que Laertes me dió._

-Pastelería Laertes, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar a estas horas?- _Dijo la voz por la otra línea._

-Soy la señorita Marinette, un placer señor- _reí siguiendo el juego._

-El placer es mío señorita.

 _Y así pasamos la noche hablando de todo excepto de los pasteles._

* * *

 **Yo no salgo de una semana con mil tareas y examenes chicos, auxilio.**

 **Llego con este capitulo adelantado para no procuparme durante la semana!**

 **Gracias por los nuevos reviews I love y'all.**

 **Hay que esperar hasta en 26 de Nov para ver los nuevos capitulos de la temporada, honestamente creo que voy a esperar hasta que Netflix de USA saque la primera mitad de la temporada.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, los quiero.**

 **Diana Torrealba.**


	6. Let's pretend this is a game PARTE I

**Capitulo seis**

Let's pretend this is a game.

(Vamos a pretender que esto es un juego)

 **PARTE I**

* * *

 _Ha llegado el inicio del fin de semana. Viernes siempre ha sido mi día favorito, en las tardes suelo hacer planes con gente del colegio o relajarme en mi habitación mientras creo nuevos diseños para mi blog de modas administrado por Alya. Hablando de ella, hemos quedado hoy para la pijamada junto con la explicación del porque me había saltado clases con Laertes._

 _Hice mi rutina matutina como de costumbre, bañarme e arreglarme, desayunar junto a mi madre ya que mi padre estaba atendiendo el negocio y salir corriendo para no llegar tarde, la variante de hoy fue que mientras estaba camino al colegio recibí un mensaje de Laertes._

-"Te veo correr y correr desde hace unas dos cuadras, si te aguantas dos minutos podemos llegar juntos" - _en línea._

 _Me detuve de inmediato volteando hacia atras mientras localizaba su silueta desde el fondo, llevaba su bolso cruzado con un par de cafés en un porta vasos de cartón, agitaba la mano donde tenía un anillo de metal que no sabía que usaba y sus lentes redondos negros._

-Buenos días, ¿café?- _ofreció mientras sacaba el vaso y botaba el cartón._

-Buenos días Laertes, muchas gracias.- _agradecí cortésmente mientras aceptaba el café._ \- Vaya, no sabía que vivíamos cerca.

-Ni yo, por lo que parece vivo a pocas cuadras después de tu casa.

-Si, me lo imaginé.- _tomé un sorbo_ \- ¿Café Brasileño?

-Correcto.- _contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo._ \- Emile lo compró ayer y lo estaba preparando esta mañana mientras desayunaba, le ha quedado mundial.

-Emile es tu padre, ¿no?- _pregunté mirando hacia al frente, no sabía si estaba en posición de preguntar._

 _Tragó con dificultad como si el rico café mágicamente ha decidido ponerse amargo._

-Si, es mi padre.

 _No respondió ni mas ni menos de lo que pregunté, cualquier cosa que sea relacionada a su familia siempre trae esta sensación de melancolía y tristeza que naturalmente no puedo comprender._

-Marinette.- _dijo mientras paraba el trote._

-¿Si?- _lo miré sin prestar atención a nuestro alrededor._

-Nada-ríe-Ya hemos llegado a la escuela.- _contestó mientras apuntaba la institución._

¡Oh vaya!- _reí apenada mientras caía en cuenta_ \- Venía distraía y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No te envuelvas en una situación innecesaria Marinette- _sonreía con ojos melancólicos._

 _Supongo que esa ha sido la manera mas sutil de advertirme que no me metiera en sus asuntos familiares, pero al saber que tienes un amigo que la esta pasando mal, ¿Cómo no ayudarlo?, ¿Simplemente pretendo no saber? Eso no va con mi estilo. Ahora, si esa ha sido la decisión que tomó no tengo mas remedio que acatar y respetarla._

-¡Alto y claro capitán!- _contesté mirándolo y simultáneamente haciendo un saludo militar._

-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Doce? _-contesta burlándose._

-Dieciséis igual que tú señor maduro- _saqué la lengua._

-Cumplí los diecisietes no hace mucho - _cruzó los brazos mientras usaba su mejor cara sarcástica._

-Mentiroso- _contesté incrédula._

-Abril catorce es mi cumpleaños- _sacó su identificación del bolsillo mostrándomela como prueba._

-Vale, me has ganado.-reí mientras aceptaba la derrota.- Mi cumpleaños es Octubre treinta*

 **NA: (Decidi el cumpleaños de Marinette en base al capitulo de la Befana que salio al aire el treinta de Octubre)**

-Una Scorpio y un Aries...Que combinación tan catastróficamente interesante- _toma un sorbo de su café._

-Ni que lo digas- _reí mientras entrábamos al salón_.

 _Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos mientras esperábamos la campana sonar, las primeras cuatro clases pasaron volando, ya solo quedaban dos clases más para irnos a casa. Había sonado la campana indicando la hora del receso, ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del salón cuando la profesora dió un recordatorio._

-Después del recreo quiero que todos pongan sus hojas de autorización del viaje escolar en mi escritorio, eso es todo jóvenes.

 _Adrien, Nino y Alya ya estaban fuera del salón esperándome, decidí separarme del grupo porque tuve la sensación de que no le había mostrado la autorización a mis padres, corrí a mi bolso buscando la carpeta desesperadamente hallando mi autorización en blanco._

-Maldición- _pensé._

-Uy, eso si esta grave Marinetta- _comentó Laertes parado detrás de mi mirando la hoja sobre mi cabeza_ \- ¿Ahora que harás?

-¡No lo sé! Mi casa está a quince minutos a pies no me va a dar tiempo de ir y venir- _entré en pánico._

-Puedo proponer una idea, no creo que te vaya a gustar pero no hay muchas opciones- _Levantó la cabeza observando a quienes había permanecido en el salón-_ ¡Hey tú! El chiquillo de la tablet con cabello rojo, ven un segundo.

 _Nathaniel se puso nervioso, no hemos hablado mucho desde aquel incidente donde fue akumatizado. Ha traído cientos de sentimientos incómodos tanto para el como para mí. Laertes obviamente no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido pero dado que ha ocurrido hace unos dos años debería ser una etapa ya superada._

-Hola Marinette. ¿Que tal Laertes?- _saludó con timidez._

-Todo genial- _sonríe_ \- Hey, tengo entendido que sabes dibujar, por lo tanto puedo tomar por hecho que copiar también se te hace fácil.

-Bueno podría decirse que sí.

-Me encanta escuchar eso. Al punto, esta niña olvido entregarle la autorización a sus padres. ¿Podrías falsificar las firmas? No tienen que ser exactamente iguales, solo lo mejor copiadas posibles.

-Oh no Laertes, eso es ilegal- _dije aterrorizada_ \- Nos llegan a descubrir y tendremos un gran problema.

-Vale te quedan diez minutos para que suene la campana, sigues con la hoja en blanco y treinta por ciento de tu nota final está en juego, tu decides Marinette.

 _Realmente el juego estaba trancado, si no quería perder mi nota esta era mi última opción, no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo. Tampoco quería saber las consecuencias por las cuales podríamos pasar los tres si nos atraparan._

-Si te preocupas por Nathaniel tranquila, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, y te aseguro que no seremos descubierto, esto no nos llevará a prisión ya que no es un documento legal, lo mas que puede pasar es una o dos detenciones hasta una suspensión, Marinette tienes cinco minutos.

 _Saque mi teléfono confirmando los cinco minutos que tenía para tomar la decisión, fui a la galería y conseguí un documento con ambas firmas._

-Estas son las firmas Nathaniel confío en ti- _Le extendí el celular nerviosa._

-No te preocupes Marinette, recuerda lo bueno que soy dibujando.- _sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme-_

-Gracias Nathaniel, tu puedes.- _di ánimos._

 _En cuanto Nathaniel estuvo a punto de trazar ambas firmas, Nino, Alya y Adrien habían entrado al salón acercándose hacia donde estábamos. Poniendo en alto riesgo la trampa que estaba por empezar._

-¿Porqué no salías Marinette?- _Preguntaba Alya mientras se paraba a mi lado_ \- Espera, ¿Que está pasando acá?

-Nada, se me olvidó firmar mi papel de autorización y le estoy pidiendo a Nathaniel que falsifique la firma de mis padres- _Contestó Laertes mientras miraba a Nathaniel para que comenzara a trazar las firmas._

-Laertes eso está muy mal, puedes meterte en un problema- _añadió Adrien reclamando mas que ayudando._

-¿Problema dices tú?, ¿Una citación?, ¿Suspensión? Nada comparado a lo que he visto.- _Cruzó los brazos serio._ \- ¿Me acusarás con la maestra Adrien? ¿Por no hacer lo bueno?

-No, no soy un metido.- _Adrien frunció el ceño_.

-¿De verdad?- _arqueó la ceja_ \- ¿Que haces aquí? Que yo sepa nunca te llamé para saber tu opinión.

 _La tensión incrementaba._

-Vale chicos suficiente- _dije mientras cogía aire de valentía_ \- Es mi carta de autorización, se me ha olvidado entregársela a mis padres, no discutan.

-Marinette- _dijeron Alya y Adrien decepcionados nuevamente._

-Chicos antes de que decepcionen de nuevo, quiero que me apoyen en mis decisiones, ya que estas no les afecta a ustedes.

-Ese no es el problema Marinette. Sabes, últimamente estas tomando muchas "decisiones" que antes ni se te hubieran pasado por la cabeza.- _recriminó Alya._

-Me encanta como haces el énfasis- _comentó con sarcasmo Laertes_ \- Supongo que he comenzado a ser una mala influencia para Marinette.

-Aquí tienes la autorización Marinette- _comentó Nathaniel cortando la discusión extendiéndome la hoja y el celular_ \- Creo que ha quedado muy parecido.

-¡Ha quedado perfecto Nathaniel! Muchas gracias.- _sonreí._

-De nada.

 _Nathaniel se alejó del grupo a toda velocidad, la campana comenzó a sonar dando el receso por terminado, todos pusimos nuestras hojas firmadas en el escritorio y las clases siguieron con normalidad. Alya no dejaba de mirarme de reojo con seriedad, saqué mi celular escribiéndole a Laertes._

-Gracias por ayudarme, lo siento si mis amigos son un poco sobre protectores conmigo, tu no has hecho nada malo. - _enviado._

-De nada, mientras tú lo digas eso es lo que cuenta.- _recibido._

 _Sonreí guardando mi celular en el bolsillo, el timbre final se dió a escuchar y salí de la clase con Alya, Nino y Adrien._

-¿Chicos quieren ir al arcade?- _sugerí_.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo cita con el dentista- _Comentó Nino mientras tomaba su propio camino_ \- Hasta luego chicos!

-Adiós- _Contestamos todos._

-Marinette lo siento, mi mama quiere que hagamos compras juntas y tengo que arreglar la casa para lo de hoy, tu sabes- _Comentó Alya siguiendo a Nino_ \- ¡Diviértanse chicos!

 _Alya corrió hasta alcanzar a Nino._

-Buena mentira- _rió Alya._

-Igualmente- _ríe Nino._

 _Adrien y yo habíamos quedado solos, no abrimos la boca por unos buenos segundos, esta vez me armé de mucho valor para ser esta la primera vez que tuviera una conversación normal con el._

-¿Tú Agreste? ¿También tienes compras y dentista?- _comenté mientras reía._

-Estoy totalmente libre hoy, ¿Vamos?- _sonríe._

-Let's go!- _sonreí de vuelta._

 _Fuimos a un arcade llamado "Head in the clouds" a escasas cuadras del colegio, iba a aportar la mitad de las monedas pero no hubo manera de que Adrien me dejara gastar ni un centavo._

-¿Podrías al menos dejarme pagar la comida?- _pregunté mientras veía como pagaba las monedas para las máquinas._

-Ni la comida, hoy va por mí ¿ok?- _me guiño el ojo con las monedas en mano-_ A que no me ganas en Dance Dance Revolution.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, me han dicho que soy muy buena bailando- _reí pícaramente._

-¿Quien? ¿Tus padres?- _comentó con sarcasmo._

-Hace dos años, en la fiesta de Chloe.- _aclaré mi garganta para imitar su voz_ \- "Cocinas tan bien como bailas"

 _Adrien abrió los ojos con mucha impresión, me imaginé que no se acordaba de aquel baile que hasta hoy ha sido uno de mis mejores recuerdos, ese cumplido quedó sellado en mi corazón y espero que siga manteniendo el mismo significado que tiene hasta ahora para mí._

-Me sorprende que todavía te acuerdes de eso Marinette, Digo, ya hace casi dos años de eso- sonríe un poco apenado al no haberse acordado.

-Bueno, cosas importantes no se olvidan- _comenté mientras ponía las monedas en la maquina_.- ¿Listo para perder?

-Let's dance!

 _Sentí que lo último no debí haberlo dicho, pienso que lo hice sentir culpable al no haber recordado algo que tal vez no fue tan fuera de lo común para el en aquel entonces. Nuestros sentimientos nunca han sido los mismos a pesar de los años que han transcurrido, no debí haberle exigido que recordara algo que no fue nada para el. Tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que muy poco estuve concentrada en el juego resultando así mi derrota._

-¿Y en dos años dejaste de bailar?- _dijo entre pequeñas respiraciones._

-Venga quiero la revancha, el perdedor va a tener que comprar las hamburguesa ¿Listo?- _extendí la mano para cerrar el trato._

-Vale, me encargaré de montarme el festín- _estrechó la mano._

 _Puse las monedas nuevamente y bailamos, las flechas iban mas rápidos que mis pies. No era la única que la estaba pasando mal, Adrien estaba sudando mucho mientras trataba de seguir la guía de la pantalla también. La gente se juntaba alrededor mientras aplaudían y nos alentaban, todos esos ánimos se transformaron en energía para mi adrenalina. Solo por veinte puntos me lleve la corona. Todos aplaudían por mí, quien había batido record en esa canción._

-No solo te gané también he batido el record de la canción. Prepara esa billetera Agreste que el banquete me lo voy a montar yo.- _Alardeaba de mi victoria._

-Me has ganado muy limpiamente Marinette, esa hamburguesa será toda tuya.- _sonreía_

 _Salimos del videojuego y nos paramos en otras máquinas para ganar tickets, había un collar de mariquita que estaba precioso y hacían par con los aretes que siempre tengo, quería ese collar fuese lo que fuese._

-Son siete mil por ese collar Marinette.

-¿Como supiste que quería ese collar?- _pregunté sorprendida._

-Eres muy expresiva, sabes transmitir muy bien tus emociones con cada gesto que haces.

 _Ahí va otra vez, sonrojándome cada vez que a el le plazca y sin ningún esfuerzo alguno, estoy muy perdida por el._

-Oh que buen observador eres.- _sonó mi barriga_ \- Oh por Dios que pena.

-Ya es tarde también, vamos a pedir las hamburguesas.

 _Adentro del arcade había un pequeño restaurant de comida rápida, habían pizzas, pastas, hamburguesas y pasteles, mis ojos podían comerse el menú completo de tan solo mirarlo, me senté en la mesa mientras Adrien pedía las hamburguesas y los refrescos, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era Alya quien me estaba llamando._

-¿Que tal va la cita?- _pregunto con emoción._

-¡Esto no es una cita Alya!- _contesté ruborizada_.- Vamos a comer y me voy corriendo a tu casa.

-¡Entendido! Si lo besas te hago la tarea por el mes- _rió._

-En mis sueños Alya- _rodé los ojos mientras reía_ \- Aquí viene nos vemos.

 _Tranque el celular cuando veía a Adrien con las bandejas de comida, no quería ser grosera y estar usando el teléfono si estoy con él._

-Una hamburguesa doble carne y doble tocino con una Coca-cola para la señorita.- _depositó la bandeja en la mesa._

-Todo un festín aristocrático.- _comenté sarcásticamente causando la risa de ambos._

-Desde luego.- _ríe_.

 _Charlamos mientras comíamos, estábamos hablando de todo un poco a pesar de ser amigos por un par de años, no lo conozco mucho, mi atracción por el es mas de apariencia física que personalidad pero vamos admitir por un segundo...Adrien es perfecto, no solo por ser guapo sino que también tiene una personalidad muy dulce y amable, como si alguien lo hubiese sacado de un cuento de hadas. Botamos las bandejas y salimos del arcade._

-Recolectamos cinco mil tickets, la próxima vez que vengamos recolectaremos los otros dos mil y tendremos tu collar- _sonríe colocando su mano en mi hombro._

-¿Proxima vez?- _entre su mano en mi hombro y la segunda invitación sonando repetidamente en mi cabeza estaba saliendo de control._

-¡Claro! La he pasado muy bien contigo Marinette, eres muy divertida y es agradable pasar tiempo contigo.

 _Mientras más habla más cerca estoy de ver la luz._

-Tu también eres muy divertido Adrien, me gustaría una segunda ronda- _sonreí de oreja a oreja_.

-Perfecto, te llevare hasta tu casa, ¿Vamos?

-Bueno, realmente tengo que ir a casa de Alya que está a unas cuadras mas abajo de la mía.

-Entonces vamos.

 _Caminamos varias cuadras hasta que Adrien tocó el tema que no quería hablar con el._

-¿Te cae bien Laertes?- _de repente lo dulce se tornó amargo._

-Es un buen chico me gusta mucho su personalidad.

-¿Que tiene de bueno su personalidad? ¿No viste como nos ha tratado?

-Realmente Adrien, ustedes empezaron, Laertes no ha hecho nada malo contra ustedes.

-Contra ti sí Marinette. Todas esas cosas que has estado haciendo a causa de su influencia.

-No Adrien. Estas equivocado- _mis ojos se volvían mas profundos y brillantes._ -Laertes me ha ayudado y ha sido una gran persona desde que nos hicimos amigos, y ya le agarré cariño, sé lo que hago Adrien.

-Esta bien Marinette, si es lo que tu decides respeto tu decisión.

-Gracias- _sonreí sin muchas ganas._

 _Como arruinar un gran día Adrien, estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que tuviste que hablar de Laertes. Tu tienes una amiga como Chloe y yo no he venido a tu cara a decirte lo malcriada y retrasada que es para mí, no tienes ningún derecho de hablar mal de mis amigos, simplemente no lo tienes._

-Ya hemos llegado Adrien- _me paré justo en la entrada de la casa de Alya_.- Hoy ha sido de maravilla.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Marinette pues yo también me he divertido hoy, te escribiré para la segunda ronda entonces, nos vemos.

 _Se acerco a mi y me dió dos besos en la mejilla, el típico saludo europeo, pero mas allá de eso fue un sueño, me sentí en las nubes, sus suaves labios posaron en ambas mejillas con un tacto fino y delicado, cualquiera se sentiría como una princesa. Apareció la limosina negra y se despidió con la mano. Después de varios saltos y gritos internos llamé a la puerta. Alya apareció en pijamas con una sonrisa._

-Esos besos te lo gozaste como nunca, ¿no?- _comenzó a reírse._

-¡Alya por favor!- _recriminé mientras no paraba de sonreír_ \- Con permiso.

 **Entré y comenzó la noche entre chicas.**

* * *

 **El capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora!**

 **Hola chicos! les he traido el capitulo de esta semana! Tenia algo planeado totalmente diferente pero me deje seguir por la corriente y ha salido este gran capitulo!**

 **PD: Este capitulo tiene dos partes asi que agarrense que apartir de ahora me vengo con todo.**

 **Follow me y dejen reviews!**

 **Los amo chicos!**

 **Diana Torrealba.**


	7. Alright, this is not a game PARTE II

**Capitulo siete**

Alright, this is not a game.

(Vale, esto no es un juego.)

 **PARTE II**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Aqui es cuando la historia se pone divertida**

 _Entré al cuarto con Alya teniendo a primera vista dos camas twins, las paredes naranja fue el color mas dominante junto con el blanco, luces de navidad adornaban las paredes con estanterías repletas de libros en ellas, habían fotografías colgando desde el techo trayendo muchos recuerdos, este es el cuarto que cualquiera quisiera tener._

-Alya, ¿Cuando remodelaste tu habitación?- _pregunté mirando la fotografía de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños._

 _Aquel cumpleaños donde mi abuela fue akumatizada, Alya me había organizado una "fiesta sorpresa" con todos mis compañeros de clases y Adrien me había regalado un brazalete de la suerte. Era un rincón de recuerdos, mientras mas veía las fotos más fuerte podía sentir a mi misma de catorce años sonriendo, salvando a París, perdidísima por Adrien, a pesar de que los recuerdos no han cambiado sentía un aire de nostalgia en cada pensamiento._

-¿Te gustó, no? Fue hace dos semanas, este cuarto necesitaba una remodelación completa- _contestó orgullosa de si misma._

-De verdad te felicito, te ha quedado envidiable- _sonreí._

-Ahora Marinette, toma asiento por favor- _con los brazos apuntaba hacía la cama._

-Entonces ya se que te debo una explicación, ¿Cierto?- _no tenía una respuesta concreta la verdad._

-Sí, antes de que me la des- _se acercó mirándome hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma_ \- Muy en el fondo tienes sentimientos por Laertes, no Marinette?

 _Enloquecí, no entendí, quedé en blanco, no comprendí ¿Qué dijo? Puedo garantizar... No, no puedo garantizar nada porque lo que ha dicho puede ser cierto. Llevamos un mes de amistad hasta ahora, y puedo decir lo poco que conozco de él y lo bastante de lo que el sabe de mí, cuando uno tiene un cierto interés en alguien siempre quieren saber más y más de esa persona. Ejemplos: Adrien y yo... Laertes y yo._

-El que calla otorga, ¿No?- _sonrió con tristeza_ \- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Alya si no me hubieses preguntado ahora no hubiera caído en cuenta... Si lo estaba sospechando no te miento, pero quería estar segura y después decírtelo.

-Sea como sea, me alegra que hayas conseguido un amor nuevo Marinette.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- _Alya comenzó a confundirme._

-Marinette, llevas dos años con un amor platónico, nunca has podido mantener una conversación estable con el hasta hoy. Desde el principio siempre te he estado apoyando, pasando los años me puse a pensar si realmente te gusta Adrien y llegue a la conclusión de que no creo que sea así.

-Alya sabes que es imposible lo que estas diciendo ¿No? Imagínate he estado dos años detrás de Adrien, siempre observándolo, deseándolo, querer tenerlo a mi lado siempre, admirándolo en todas sus sesiones de fotos...

 _Y hasta ahí mi voz se escuchó, mis pensamientos no estaban al ritmo de mis palabras, cada punto que decía sonaba más erróneo, nunca he reflexionado acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Adrien ya que siempre he dado por hecho que le tengo un amor inmenso y que nada en este mundo me iba a desconcertar. Laertes entró a mi mundo con tan solo abriendo la puerta e invitándose así mismo al interior de mi corazón, sin esfuerzo._

-¿Alya que me estás tratando de decir? Ahora no se que pensar- _cubrí mis ojos vidriosos con mis manos, tratando de entender que eran todos estos sentimientos llenos de confusión pero a la vez claros para mí._

-Pues esta será tu tarea durante el viaje escolar Marinette. ¿Que es realmente lo que sientes por Adrien? ¿Qué es Laertes realmente para ti? - _quitó mis manos mientras secaba mis lágrimas_ \- Esto es totalmente normal Marinette, es parte de ser adolescente.

-Dios, has hecho un desastre mi mente Alya.

-¿Para qué están las amigas?- _sonrió_ \- Sin embargo, yo no te confundí, simplemente te di una opinión y tu sola empezaste a pensar demás.

-¿Sabes? Odio tu sabiduría, deberías de contagearmela alguna vez- _reí._

 _Ambas nos reímos._

-Y cuéntame Marinette, ¿Qué te gusta de Laertes?

-Bueno... Es un chico muy atento, siempre tan sarcástico que me hace reír, y tiene gustos muy peculiares que a veces coincidimos.

-Que linda vale- _su comentario me hizo sonrojar_.- Como amiga tengo que decirte las cosas como son. Laertes es muy chico muy educado, no tengo duda al respecto. Sin embargo, su comportamiento me llama la atención, no te descuides Marinette, hay muchas personas en este mundo que aparentan lo que no son.

-Suenas como una mamá.- _reí_ \- Te prometo que seré cuidadosa, aunque no creo que algo malo vaya a pasar.

-Eso esperamos.

-Basta de hablar sobre mí _-lancé una almohada a su cara_ \- ¿Cómo va la relación con Nino?

-Ouch- _lanzó la almohada de vuelta_ \- Todo bien, dentro de poco serán tres años.

-Como el tiempo pasa volando.

 _Alya y Nino han tenido una historia de amor un tanto envidiable, un cuento de hadas desde el inicio y continuando. Nino invitó a Alya a cenar en un restaurante italiano. Esa noche las luces brillaban solo para ellos, en el puente de los suspiros Nino confesó su amor y posteriormente colocaron su candado junto con los otros esperando su felices por siempre. El beso sello con broche de oro la velada de aquella noche de verano que comenzó una historia para ellos dos._

-Ni que lo digas, pero he disfrutado cada momento.- _sonrió embobada mientras observaba una foto de ellos dos._

-Y dime- _sonreí pícaramente_ \- ¿Que tan lejos has llegado con Nino?

-¿A que te refieres?- _arqueó la ceja._

-Ya ustedes dos... Tu sabes... ¿Ya lo han hecho?- _pregunté tímida._ \- Obviamente si no me quieres contar está bien, son cosas íntimas.

-Marinette en una relación de casi tres años ¿Como esperas que no hayamos tenido sexo? Me volvería loca- _ríe_.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Y CUANDO FUE ESTO? No estoy nada enterada.- _fruncí el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos._

-Al año y medio lo intentamos y fue uno de los momentos mas incomodos jamás vividos... Pero no hace mucho fue nuestra primera vez official- _sonríe._

-Me sorprende lo adulta que ya eres Alya.

-Ni tanto Marinette, dejar de ser virgen no te resta ni te añade ninguna cualidad. Todo llega a su tiempo y ya.

-Si, todo a su tiempo- _suspiré._

-¿Marinette interesada en perder su V-card? Tan inocente con esas coletas- _se hecho a reír Alya-_

 ** _(V-card es una manera de decir virginidad en ingles)_**

-Eres la segunda persona que ataca mis coletas ¿Acaso no son lindas?

-Lindas, si. Un poco infantiles, también.- _comenzó a jugar con mi cabello_.- Suéltatelo por hoy a ver que tal luce.

 _Deje caer mis coletas, mi cabello corto sobrepasaba mis hombros, no tengo flequillo mi cara era visible desde todas partes, había un aire de madurez un poco difícil de asimilar, cuanto puede cambiar una persona con solo el cabello._

-Mírate, ya tienes dieciséis años- _rió_

-Pero que linda eres Alya- _torcí los ojos riéndome._

 _Toda la noche estuvimos hablando y aportando ideas para mi blog, en la madrugada el sueño nos venció, ambas estábamos acostadas en la misma cama con lápices y cuadernos por doquier, mi celular estaba en mi mano cuando comenzó a vibrar, alcancé a ver la hora eran mas o menos las tres de la mañana. Me estaba entrando una llamada de Laertes, ¿Porqué rayos me estaba llamando a estas horas? Mas vale que fuera algo que valiera la pena, procedí a contestar._

-¿Aló?- pregunté con voz soñolienta.

 _No escuché respuesta alguna, solo agitaciones y ... ¿Golpes? Se podía distinguir que no estaba solo, no estaba entendiendo lo que estaban diciendo, pero sonaba como una discusión, no sabía si trancar o seguir escuchando, alguien se pegó contra algo, se escuchó como un golpe fuerte, estaba asustada._

-224...ALLÉE...ERMENONVILLE...Ayu...- _fin de la llamada, duración: 1:13._

 _Entré en pánico, nunca se me ha presentado una situación similar, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Voy como Marinette o Ladybug? En mi forma civil dudo que pueda hacer algo para ayudarlo._ _Salí del cuarto con cuidado sin hacer ruido, estábamos en un segundo piso donde las escaleras no son el mejor amigo para mantener la discreción, en cuclillas baje poco a poco hasta abrir con cuidado la puerta principal._

-¡Tikki transfórmame!- susurré mientras Tikki se ponía en acción.

 _224 Allée Ermenonville estaba a diez minutos a pies, utilicé mi yo-yo enredándolo en los edificios para así llegar más rápido, las calles estaban vacías, no veía ni un alma, desesperada corría y lanzaba el yo-yo lo más rápido posible para rescatarlo. Entre calles había un callejón con dos personas, uno estaba asfixiando a otro ¡Ese es Laertes!, lancé mi yo-yo contra el atacante logrando enredarlo en su mano, tiré de la cuerda y este soltó el cuello de mi amigo, corrí a todo velocidad lanzando una patada a su cara pero este me esquivo fácilmente._

 _Laertes estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando aire, su océano estaba apagándose y su piel esta pálida, no podía verle la cara a este individuo, usaba una túnica negra con una máscara blanca, mi meta era poder su cara._

-¿Que haces atacando a un chico indefenso?- _dije con rabia_ \- ¡Cobarde!

-¿Indefenso? Si supieras de el...- _contestó el desconocido._

-¿Tienes alguna relación con este chico?- _demandé una respuesta._

-Eso tendrás que investigarlo... _-volteó a ver a Laertes-_ Ya hablamos, espero que acates. Bueno ya causé muchos problemas por esta noche.

 _Sacó de su bolsillo una bomba de humo activándola, esta obstruyó mi vista cuando segundos después ya había desaparecido. Rayos, ¿Porqué últimamente dejo escapar a los villanos? Dejé al sospechoso en segundo plano y fui ayudar a Laertes quien seguía en el piso esta vez con mas aire._

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Marinette?- _entrecerró los ojos._

 _Mierda ¿Me descubrió? No puede ser._

-Disculpa, soy Ladybug vine a ayudarte ¿Estas bien? _-fui a poner mi mano en su hombro cuando este no me lo permitió._

-¡Nadie te llamó a venir!- _dijo con dificultad._

 _¿Disculpa? Acabo de salvarte la vida._

-Se que no me llamaste, casualmente estaba haciendo mi patrullaje nocturno y te ví en problemas, ¡Los superheroes hacemos eso!- _contesté con serenidad, pensaba que toda esta situación lo tenía alarmado._

-Superheroes no son más que ídolos basura-me miró con desprecio, como si fuera la basura mas apestosa de la ciudad.

-Deberías tener mas respeto, si no hubiese venido estuvieras muerto. _-ahora sí estaba molesta._

-¡UN GRAN FAVOR ME HUBIERAS HECHO ENTONCES!- _gritó llorando._

-No estoy entendiendo.- _contesté atónita_.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ!- _volvió a gritar mas fuerte_ \- ¡YA LLAME A ALGUIEN PARA QUE ME AYUDARA!

 _No estaba entendiendo que era lo que estaba pasando aquí pero entendí lo suficiente para saber que me odiaba...Simplemente no había ninguna razón pero me odiaba. Lancé mi yo-yo al edificio y volé hasta la otra calle paralela, quite mi transformación y fui directo con Laertes otra vez._

¡Oh por Dios Laertes! _-fingí estar sorprendida._

-¡Ma...rinette!- _contestó entre respiraciones fuertes._

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado aquí?

-Se suponía que me iba a encontrar con unos amigos en la avenida principal e íbamos a caminar un rato por las calles mientras hablábamos, cuando llegamos a esta calle un tipo en túnica se nos acercó preguntando si queríamos drogas, obviamente contestamos que no queríamos y nos íbamos a ir por otro lado hasta que el tipo se tornó agresivo y me dió una patada en la espalda, mis amigos huyeron y me dejaron atrás con el.

-Vale...¿Porqué a estas horas andas por las calles? - _pregunté incrédula._

-Viernes en la noche...Quería divertirme un rato...Normal. - _evitó contacto visual._

 _Muchas piezas no encajaban en su historia, al menos no para mi._

-¿Nadie te vino ayudar antes que viniera? - _arque la ceja esperando que mencionara algo de Ladybug._

-Mas que ayudar solo dejo huir al tipo. _-torció los ojos mientras se ponía de pie_.

 _Obviamente este comentario me molestó, básicamente me llamo inútil._

-Cuando iba en camino ví a Ladybug patrullando por las calles y le conté de tu situación por eso preguntaba. Sé que ella debió haberte ayudado.

-Ni porque me hubiera salvado la vida se lo iba agradecer Marinette... Super héroes no son mas que unos oportunistas.

 _Laertes comenzó a llorar, me abrazó muy fuerte cual niño que nunca suelta su peluche, mis sentimientos estaban todos mezclados, me odiaba pero no lo sabía, ese rencor y ese odio por los héroes fue atónito, no me dió una razón lógica para poder al menos estar en la misma página que el, pero por el otro lado me quiere por quién soy realmente, sin máscara solo la niña torpe que soy todo los días._

 _Le respondí el abrazo con fuerza, quería olvidar todo lo que pasó entre Ladybug y el, quería protegerlo como Marinette, acariciaba sus rulos sin despeinarlo, su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro._

-Esto es una pesadilla...- _susurró._

-Ya todo pasó, ya mañana será otro día- _dije consolándolo._

-Por favor no te vayas, por favor.- _me miró directamente a los ojos, estaban muy rojos._

-¡Laertes tienes los ojos muy rojos! Se que estas llorando pero esto no es normal.

-No es nada de verdad, ya se me va a pasar.- _dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

-Deberíamos ir al hospital Laertes.

-No, por favor si mis padres se enteran de esto voy a estar en muchos problemas.

-Mejor castigado que muerto ¡Y por favor Laertes estas hirviendo!- _tomé su temperatura con mi mano en su frente_.-Listo voy a llamar una ambulancia.

-No Marinette por...- _Laertes no pudo terminar de hablar, se había desmayado._

-¡Oh Dios mío!- _asustada comencé a marcar el número de emergencia._

L _aertes pesaba mas de lo que aparenta, me senté en el piso mientras colocaba su cuerpo en el piso y su cabeza en mi regazo, lucía muy pálido sus flequillos era casi invisibles, mi mano paseaba por su rostro, su piel era tan suave y sus pestañas largas se destacaba._ _La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, Laertes fue montado en la camilla y posteriormente adentro del vehículo, fui de acompañante mientras tomaba de su mano camino al hospital, al ingresar a la sala de emergencias no me permitieron entrar, tuve que esperar en la sala de espera con sus padres quienes fueron llamados poco después de que Laertes fuera internado. Emile y Leona lucían muy preocupados, les expliqué lo sucedido mientras Leona entre sollozos me agradecía por la ayuda brindada. Eran como las seis de la mañana del Sábado y el doctor porfin salió de la sala de operaciones y exámenes con el diagnostico._

 _-_ Buenos Días señor y señora Ferrec y señorita ...

-Dupain-cheng.

-¿Novia?- _preguntó el doctor._

-Amiga- _contesté incomoda._

-Oh vale.- _comentó mientras ojeaba el historial de Laertes_.-Buenas noticias, el paciente está totalmente estable aunque necesita reposo ya que sigue débil, tiene varios morados en el cuello entre otros en las piernas y la cabeza.

 _Leona abrazó a Emile aliviada, podían darles gracias a Dios de que su hijo estaba estable, sonreí con una lágrima de alegría, pasé un susto terrible cuando se había desmayado de repente. Sin embargo el doctor aclaró la garganta para proceder con la noticia, hay algo malo aquí._

-Examinamos el cuerpo de su hijo y conseguimos Metanfetaminas en su estómago, la alta dosis de droga le creó la fiebre y el desmayo. Ya es es una droga ilegal la policía lo interrogará a él y ustedes los padres, también se espera el testimonio de Ladybug.

 _¿Metanfetaminas? ¿Laertes? ¿Fue el tipo el que lo obligó? ¿Y porqué a él?_

-Doctor, ¿De donde saco las Metanfetaminas? _-preguntó el papá de Laertes._

-Bueno con las evidencias corporales es claro que lo ha tomado a la fuerza, el agresor llevaba las drogas. Sin embargo, este rechazo que tuvo su cuerpo ante la droga indica que ha ingerido mas de lo que esta acostumbrado a ingerir.

-Un segundo- _interrumpí al doctor_ \- Eso quiere decir que el antes...

-Sí- _afirmó el doctor_ \- Laertes ya estaba consumiendo Metanfetaminas antes de este accidente.

 _ **Y ahí me di cuenta que esto ya no era un juego.**_

* * *

 **Adoro este capitulo con locura.**

 **El capitulo ya estaba listo desde el Jueves pero siempre me tardo mas es en arreglar la redaccion.**

 **Prestenle atencion a los titulos de cada capitulo, cada uno de ellos representan lo que Marinette esta pensando.**

 **Si alguna casualidad se preguntan de donde saque el nombre de Laertes es de la novela de William Shakespeare "Hamlet" Donde Laertes es el hermano mayor de Ophilea y cuñado de Hamlet.**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews y follows si les gusta la historia, me gusta saber sus opiniones.**

 **Sigan esperando de todo, porque realmente viene de todo.**

 **Love,**

 **Diana Torrealba.**


End file.
